House of Islesun
The House of Islesun, or House Islesun, is one of many elven noble houses spread throughout the Kingdom of Quel’Thalas. Considered to be amongst the more minor of families that claim noble birth, House Islesun cultivated a fair bit of power during the rise and fall of the Quel’dorei through a practiced expertise in cartography, shipping, trading, and a partnership with the Farstriders and former allies in the Alliance. However, their duties also extended to the protection and safeguarding of ancient natural magics on the Isle, which was only known to a select few. In the years following the Fall, the house’s fortunes and reputation saw a steep decline due to internal strife. Recent developments have led to the rightful heir Ildrielen Islesun regaining control of the family and attempting to steer them back toward something resembling prominence. 'History' 'Early History' Following the Highborne’s arrival in Quel’Thalas thousands of years ago, House Islesun quickly established themselves as the kingdom began to take shape. Never posing much military or magical might, the family’s expertise lay in shipping, trading, and cartography. During the fledgling days of the new elven nation, they assisted with plotting out trading routes, establishing caravans and supply lines between villages, and mapping out the territories. A few family members even assisted in the initial skirmishes with their new neighbors in the trolls of the Amani Empire. It was during these times that certain members of the family also began to rediscover their gift for druidic magics, which drew them to an island off the northwestern coast of the mainland. While exploring the island, they discovered a wellspring of energy leaking from the Emerald Dream which had then begun a clash with energies of the Nightmare. Deciding to utilize the energies of the Dream, these members of the family were able to keep the Nightmare at bay and trapped it beneath the island. Meetings with the ruling Sunstriders led to the decision to assign House Islesun as the figurative and literal gatekeepers of these destructive energies. However this decision was kept a secret from the general populace. The “official” documentation of the rise of Quel’Thalas tell the story a little differently: the family’s assistance with plotting out trading routes and establishing caravans prompted the royal family to gift a moderate space of land and titles to House Islesun. 'The Troll Wars & After' Four thousand years of peace led to a small decline in the house’s fortunes, but the Troll Wars offered an opportunity for a rise back to prominence. Several members of House Islesun fought in the war as members of the Farstriders, but more helped with scouting and negotiating new trading routes with their newfound allies in the tribes of Arathor. Their efforts led to a resurgence in the house’s fortunes, especially in the years after the wars ended. The family also continued its partnership with the Farstriders after the Troll Wars, even going as far as to pledge certain family members to the organization’s cause; many of them went on to become high-ranking members. 'The Second War & The Fall' Despite centuries of prosperity, the fortunes of House Islesun began to decline during the Second War. The Horde’s attempt at conquering Quel’thalas hindered trade and cut off supply lines, thus denying the family a source of wealth it had depended upon. Even though the invaders failed in this endeavor, the damage they had done was rather permanent. The family experienced even more trouble when King Anasterian Sunstrider decided to abandon the Alliance, further closing off the borders which House Islesun had assisted with opening and maintaining for nearly three thousand years. However, the family continued to assist with its duties in trading and shipping but found its power and influence greatly diminished. The Fall of Quel’thalas only led to further ruin for House Islesun, who suffered like many other noble elven families. Many members of the family were slaughtered by the Scourge, and some were even raised as undead. 'Recent Years' In the years after the Fall, internal strife ravaged the family. A dispute over leadership between twin siblings Ithanar and Ildrielen led to a chaotic transition of power. While she was the rightful heir, Ithanar did not believe his sister to be a good fit for leadership while Ildrielen argued his sorrow and grief would keep him from effectively leading the family out of the ruins. What started as chaos turned into violence as the pair of siblings engaged in a rather bloody battle, which Ithanar ended up winning. He did take control of the family and, just as his sister had predicted, was unable to effectively lead them. Between the Fall and the Burning Legion’s third invasion of Azeroth, House Islesun was inactive as a hollow shell of what it had been. Ithanar lived in exile while Ildrielen and Ithaerin worked in their respective fields; communication between the three family members for the most part ceased. During the Burning Legion’s third invasion of Azeroth, Ithanar and Ildrielen both lent their services to the Thalassian militia known as the Sunguard and began a steady rise in the ranks while navigating their tenuous relationship. Inthius, long thought dead by his siblings, revealed himself to be alive but changed. Having consumed demonic blood, he had joined the Illidari and changed his name to Vynthius Vilesun before joining the Cabal of the Dying Sun. 'Notable Members' Ithanar Islesun soldier, former Spellbreaker, and member of the Sunguard Ildrielen Islesun Farstrider and current head of the family Ithaerin Islesun Reliquary agent, thief Vynthius Vilesun Illidari, formerly known as Inthius Islesun Category:Houses and Clans Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage